Vandalism
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Perspektif vandalism menurut Sakura-si-pustakawan-manis-namun-gahar/ "Aku akan usul pada Shizune-san untuk membuat peraturan 'bagi yang merusak atau melakukan vandalisme terhadap bahan pustaka/koleksi perpustakaan, akan dikenakan bogem mentah andalan Haruno Sakura!"/ Enjoy.


**VANDALISM**

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sasuke x Sakura

[OOC, romance, semi-humor, full of description]

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, si pustakawan yang sedang digandrungi di Perpustakaan Nasional Konohagakure. Meskipun disitu ada banyak pegawai perpustakaan yang masih muda dan tentu saja penjaminan keramahan dapat dipertanggung jawabkan, tetapi Sakura tetap nomor satu bagi pemustaka—atau begitulah istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut orangg-orang yang menjadi pengunjung dan menggunakan fasilitas perpustakaan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Manis, ramah, dan memiliki postur tubuh yang atletis. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang merah jambu beserta matanya yang sehijau emerald. Kau akan berpikir betapa indahnya dia. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menikmati keindahannya jika kau hanya ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari waktu tebar pesona padanya. Dia akan memperlihatkan kegaharan—maksudku, kegalakannya padamu.

Jangan lupa, dia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang merusak buku-buku perpustakaan. Dulu Naruto pernah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku di depan Sakura dengan punggung bukunya yang menghadapi lantai duluan, Sakura langsung menghadiahinya dengan bogem andalannya.

* * *

…

* * *

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku paling tidak suka yang namanya _vandalisme._"

Sasuke yang tengah menemani Sakura menata buku-buku kembali ke rak sebelum ia menutup perpustakaan, menoleh. Tatapan tidak mengerti tersirat di kedua onixnya. Yah, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengerti mengenai istilah apapun yang disebutkan Sakura, meski dengan otak jeniusnya. Ia memang berpikir ketika kali pertama mendengar teman baik sejak sekolah dasarnya bersama Naruto itu masuk ke perpustakaan, bahwa semua yang ada di perpustakaan itu bisa di samaratakan dengan pekerjaan karyawannya di Uchiha Corporation. Ternyata ia sama sekali salah. Bahkan dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengelompokkan buku sesuai dengan raknya seperti yang saat ini dilakukan sang Haruno, meskipun itu terlihat mudah. Bahkan kegiatan itu memiliki nama tersendiri. Sasuke tidak ingat, apalah itu…

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa pula dia harus menghapal semua istilah yang dilontarkan Sakura padanya?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, sekarang dia sudah kembali dari kegiatannya menata di rak setelah meninggalkan Sasuke dengan istilah baru ala perpustakaannya. Sasuke memutuskan bertanya pada Sakura. Rupanya harga diri Uchihanya kalah begitu saja dengan pengetahuan milik Sakura.

"Vanda—apa?"

"Vandalisme," Sakura mengernyit heran, mengoreksi kalimat Sasuke. "Itu istilah daripada sikap atau perbuatan seseorang yang menyimpang, Sasuke, yang tujuannya untuk menjadikan sesuatu karya menjadi suatu hal yang rusak, entah ditambahi atau dikurangi yang menjadikan karya tersebut tidak dalam keadaan seperti aslinya lagi, dilakukan secara sadar atau tidak sadar. Belakangan ini sering sekali terjadi seperti itu; buku yang dikembalikan tetapi sudah tidak utuh, atau dicoret-coret, atau halamannya sobek, atau tulisannya dihapus dengan bahan penghapus tertentu…Argh! Apa mereka tidak tahu seberapa mahal buku itu ketimbang nyawa mereka?"

Sasuke ber-sweatdrop melihat Sakura yang mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dengan kesal.

"Oh?"

"Kau hanya menjawab 'oh'? apa kau tidak punya pendapat mengenai hal ini, Sasuke?"

"..tidak."

"Hoo~ bagaimana jika kumisalkan vandalisme ini pada properti kantormu, huh? Seperti orang yang merusak PC-mu ketika kau sedang pergi, atau mencoret-coret file berharga di rak ruanganmu, atau melempari meja kerjamu dengan telur busuk?"

"Sakura, aku bilang aku tidak punya pendapat tentang hal ini. bukan berarti aku membenarkan kasus ini."

"Oh…" Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah akibat malu dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. Uchiha, selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata ambigu, dan selalu menaruh penjelasan di akhir perdebatan hingga membuat lawan mereka hanya garuk-garuk kepala dengan _awkward. _Seharusnya Sakura hapal benar kebiasaan itu, tetapi entah mengapa si gadis _pink _itu selalu lupa jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu, tentu kau mendukung jika orang-orang yang melakukan vandalisme ini patut dihukum, bukan? Maksudku, buku di perpustakaan kan, bukan punya mereka. Mereka harusnya sadar kalau yang membaca bukan mereka saja. Sudah meminjam punya orang—tidak, dalam kasus ini berarti mereka meminjam perlengkapan negara—lalu seenaknya dirusak, dikembalikan tanpa rasa tanggung jawab sedikitpun, pula!"

"Kalau begitu, bogem saja mereka seperti yang kau lakukan pada Naruto."

"Aah, benar juga. Aku akan usul pada Shizune-san untuk membuat peraturan 'bagi yang merusak atau melakukan vandalisme terhadap bahan pustaka/koleksi perpustakaan, akan dikenakan bogem mentah andalan Haruno Sakura!"

"…kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda,"Sakura menyunggingkan senyum penuh kebanggaan yang hanya disambut wajah datar Sasuke. Mungkin ini akibat dari kecapekan, batin Uchiha bungsu. Ia tidak ingin kompromi dengan Sakura yang sedang kesal. Bisa-bisa dia akan diceramahi.

"Jadi…kau pulang atau tidak?"

Sebuah pengalihan menyelinap keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu dari kursinya dan melangkah melalui pintu karyawan, disusul Sakura yang masih mengomel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke, rasa-rasanya dulu waktu sekolah dasar, kau pernah dimarahi oleh guru karena sesuatu, bukan?"

"…tidak. Kau salah ingat."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah ingat! Kalau tidak salah, kau merusak buku berwarna milik perpustakaan kita, kan?"

"Aku tidak merusaknya."

"Sudahlah, mengaku sa—"

"Aku tidak merusaknya. Aku menulisi buku itu."

"K—kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau sudah melakukan vandalisme, Uchiha! Hei, apa yang kau tulis disitu?"

Sasuke berbalik sebentar untuk mengamati wajah Sakura yang kembali mengerucut, mendapati jenius sepertinya melakukan hal bodoh saat mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku menulis 'aku suka Sakura Haruno dan akan menjadikannya Uchiha kelak' di buku dongeng berwarna itu."

Dan saat itu juga Sakura Haruno sadar bahwa dia baru saja dilamar dengan tidak elegannya sementara Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya tanpa dosa.

"I—itu sama saja vandalisme, _baka!_"

"Oi, aku baru saja melamarmu dan kau menyebutku baka, Uchiha Sakura?"

"T—tetap saja ini dan itu berbeda!"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah cemberut lagi, Saki. Wajahmu sudah semerah pantat monyet."

"S—SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

xxxFINxxx

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Fanfic ini dibuat sebagai salah satu cara saya dalam melaksanakan pendidikan pemakai di perpustakaan melalui . Dengan ini, saya harap para pembaca mengerti apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan di perpustakaan dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan pada koleksi-koleksinya. Ingat, lho, buku di perpustakaan bukan milik kalian, malah kalian yang meminjamnya dari orang lain. Jadi, hargailah buku itu sehingga kalian tidak di cap sebagai pengguna perpustakaan yang tidak bertanggung jawab :D

.

.

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
